1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file folders. In particular, the present invention relates to a new and useful compartmentalized file folder apparatus.
2. General Background
Present file folders provide means for collecting and keeping correspondence and papers related to specific subjects or clients so the papers are easily retrieved by pulling the appropraite folder from a filing cabinet. But the present folders do not provide a means for separate storage and easy retrieval of items that are smaller than the standard letter or legal sized papers such as time slips, message slips, photographs and the like.